Java Junkie 2( sequel to Java Junkie)
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: Sequel to Java Junkie read to find out how Lorelai's freshman year of college goes
1. Chapter 1

After a year of staying at home and watching Rory Lorelai gets to go back to school. When Lorelai and Luke woke up they got in their uniforms. Lorelai picked up a crying little baby and got her dressed. Since Lorelai had her uniform on Lorelai put Rory in her uniform ( cut from one of her oversized uniforms). Lorelai and Luke went downstairs with Rory. Lorelai sat Rory on the floor so Rory could crawl to Nana ( Emily). Lorelai and Luke walked to school. At the end of Lorelai's junior year she applied to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. It was the middle of their senior year. Chris saw her and decided to come and talk to her (flirt) then she showed him her engagement ring and he went away. Lorelai was the top in the senior classes so she'll probably be Valedictorian when they graduate. 


	2. Chapter 2

They graduate in a month. Emily's planning the graduation party. They found out that Lorelai's going to be Valedictorian. She has to write a Valedictorian speech to read at the Graduation ceremony. So far she has **We've been counting down the days minutes and seconds until we graduate but now I'm sad because my experience at Chilton's over but I'm excited because in the fall I'll be going to Yale. I got accepted into Harvard Princeston and Yale but my parents really helped me get through Chilton and I'm very grateful for them even if I don't show it. I also want to thank my fiancé for this past year because I stayed home for a year and everyday he brought my homework home for me. He got accepted into Yale too so he's going to Yale with me. Well even though I took a detour and had a kid at 16 we are mother and daughter but best friends first mother and daughter second. I'm really going to miss this place but I'm going to Yale to become a teacher so maybe I'll be able to teach here and see all of Chilton again I really hope I do because that would be the best thing. I hope everyone in the class of 1986 becomes what ever you want to be. I hope I see some of my friends from here a couple times after we graduate. Good job class of 1986 I hope become whatever you want to be because my parents told me to be whoever I want as a career woman and when I need to take over my family's insurance company I will but until then after I become a teacher I will try my hardest to teach the kids in my class what Chilton has taught me and teach it to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was graduate day. I had to pick a dress to put under my graduate gown. I picked a pink dress that had a little green in it. I got a special yellow thing to put around my neck so all of the other people would know that I'm the valedictorian. I got to sit next to one of my friends Paris Geller. Headmaster Charleston introduced me to the other parents that are in the crowd. Emily and Richard brought Rory. I read my speech than sat down in my seat. Luke graduated first because his last name starts with a D and mine starts with a G. After we graduated we went to where my parents were. A little bit later we took graduation pictures and then Emily and Richard said that they got Luke a present and she got a present too. They both got cars. Thanks for the car mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month into summer and Emily and Richard wanted to buy them a huge house near Yale so some times Rory can sleep over with them sometimes. They said okay. Emily said then tomorrow we'll go with a agent and look at houses. Okay what time tomorrow 10:00. They put Rory to sleep. Then Rory woke up a little bit later and said her first word. 


	5. Chapter 5

Her first words were mama dada. We both smiled and went to pick her up. They went to sleep with Rory in their bed. The next morning they were being woken up at 8:00. They went downstairs and ate when they were done eating it was 9:00 so they went to get dressed. After they got dressed they went downstairs and Emily and Richard were ready to leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

The first house was a A mansion with blue and black bricks and 2 slides for the pool in the front. This house was already perfect. I whispered that we wanted this one because it's perfect for us. She said okay and told Richard. They both went inside to fill out some paper work. Lorelai jumped into Luke's arms saying we're getting our own house and won't have to live with my parents anymore. I stopped saying that just as they walked out. Richard said you now officially have your house near Yale and we can go home. 


	7. Chapter 7

A month and a half later it was the last day of summer. We were moving in when all the sudden I had to throw upI dropped the new grayish white sofa and ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later I felt Luke holding my hair up and rubbing my back with circles. When I was done I cried because of how much it hurts and Luke sat next to her and let her put her head on his chest and cry well he rubbed her back. After that we picked it up and then put it where we wanted it. Then we carried in the new blue sofas. We carried in a turntable table that you can spin around. We carried in a few white comfy chairs. We carried in our plasma screen tv,DVD player, movies, music,wii,A few plain simple white lamps, 2 big heavy brown desks, Computers, A few black end tables,Luke hung up a big humorous bookcase in the wall and put our books on it.a zebra print rug,We hung up pictures of us together and then pictures with Rory, we brought in throw pillows and blankets, coasters and power strip, and a brown sofa, and black and white little sofa chairs for the living brought in like 18 spare beds for the guest bedrooms,and we brought in 36 comfy black chairs, Fans, Alarm clock,Tissues,Extra hangers, Flashlight,Desk supplies,Mirror, playing cards, in for the 17 guest brought in a Cinderella castle bed, A little chair and ottoman,brought in a chandelier and hung it up,A Cinderella toy box, A Cinderella chair and tiny desk,We hung up a picture of Cinderella, and a princess light switch, A princess night light and a princess crown rug in Rory's room. A table, and Centerpiece in the dining room. A refrigerator, stove, microwave, cabinets that Luke built, spatulas,wooden spoons,cheese Grater,Y peeler,Food chopper,Food processor,Garlic press,Whisks,Silicone brushes,Measuring cups,Measuring spoons,Coffee maker,Turkey baster,Ice cream scoop,Pizza cutter,Teapot,Potato masher,Can opener,Apple corer,Jar opener,Tea strainer,Blender,Popcorn maker,Mixing bowls,Colanders,Salt and pepper shakers,Turkey lifter,Kitchen timer,Salad spinner,Egg rings,Tongs,Potato cutter,Pie server,Chip clips,Kitchen scale,Gravy boat,Kitchen scissors,Corn holders,Rolling pin,Cookie cutters,Sandwich cutters,chopsticks,Whipped cream dispenser,A refrigerator, stove, microwave, and sink, Island, and stools for the , shower,Bath mats, towels, washcloths,Bathroom cabinet,Sink,Toothbrush,Toothpaste, Floss, Mouth wash, First Aid kit,Jacuzzi,Liquid soap, Bodywash,Conditioner, Shampoo,Mirror,Rubber duck,Shaving cream, shaver, Sponges,Toiletries, and Toilet for the bathroom. A big brown circular chair,and A raccoon chair for balcony. Brown leather recliner,Big comfy red chairs and sofa,and Gray sofa and big comfy gray chairs for the movie room. A big bed circular bed ,Brown plushy chairs,Brown sofa, Brown ottoman,Brown chaise,Chandelier,A few blue comfy chairs,Makeup,and Vanity for our bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

After we got moved in we broke in the house. In the morning they got dressed to go to **Freshman Orientation.** When they got there a lady asked who we are and I said Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucas Danes Okay we have you two right here Lorelai and Lucas you have dorms We don't need dorms Okay. Go get your ID picture done smile pretty because you have this picture for 4 years. Okay lets go. We got our ID pictures taken and then got a tour of campus so we'll know where our classes are. When the tour was done went back home. Emily and Richard surprised us by bringing Rory over. Emily said maybe Rory could live here if we got a baby sitter to watch her in between our classes. And we said okay but Emily said not until you get a baby sitter. Okay. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lorelai and Luke were busy trying to find a babysitter that playful, Active, Responsible, has experience, Negotiable, Sensitive, Trustworthy, On time, Patient, Authoritative, Skilled, Happy, Respectful, Dependable,Self- confidence, Mature, Good manners, and knows CPR and Heimlich. It's not easy with having to go to class but if the other is home and meeting babysitters then they tell the other what the babysitters were like. They finally found one good babysitter that had the expectations they wanted. The next they needed to do was get Rory moved in her nursery. 


	10. Chapter 10

A couple weeks later they got Rory moved in. Emily and Richard said that they would come down every now and then to see them and Rory. They said okay. Today was one of their visits. Finds what happens on the visit in the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Before they got there Lorelai and Luke stocked up on everything they could possibly need in the guest bedroom bathroom. We Cleaned up around the house. When they got there Lore,Rory, and Luke stood at the front door and welcomed them in. Rory jumped in Richard's arms and gave him a big hug and kiss and then did the same with Emily. Lore and Luke gave Emily and Richard a hug and Lore also gave them a kiss. Since they didn't have classes today they just walked around campus for an hour before Rory's legs got tired and then Luke picked her up. She laid down on his shoulder and fell asleep and then he held her like a baby. He thought to himself that even when she grows up she'll always be his baby girl no matter what. Lore walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. He pulled her in front of him with his free arm and held her in his arms. He handed Rory to Richard for a second and picked Lore up and then put Rory on top of her and carried both of them around campus. Lorelai ended up falling asleep in his arms too. When they got home Luke gently placed Lorelai in their bed and took Rory and gently placed her in her bed. Then he went and sat on the couch with Emily and Richard and watched TV. A couple hours later Lorelai woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple months later Lorelai didn't feel so well so Luke made her stay home. She was late so she might be pregnant. After Luke got home Lorelai asked him to go get her a pregnancy test at the store. He went and got it. Lorelai went and took the test. She came out and then a few minutes later Lorelai and Luke walked in the bathroom to see the results. She made Luke look at the results. She is... Find out if she's pregnant or not in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke looked down at the pregnancy test and smiled. He turned to Lorelai and said it's positive. Lorelai slid down the bathroom wall and then sat on the floor and cried and Luke came and sat next to her. Why are you crying? Another baby. Now we'll have two kids to take care of. Luke pulled her into his arms and let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to their room and then put her in bed and he climbed in bed next to her and held her in his arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

A couple weeks later Lorelai, Rory, and Luke were on their way to Hartford. A driver of a Honda Odyssey was talking on his phone, Drunk,speeding,it was raining,he ran a red light,and driving on the wrong side of the road. The next Luke knows is that the car is hitting the passenger side. Luke called Emily and Richard and told them what was going on and they said they would meet him at Hartford hospital. Find out what happened to Lorelai in the car accident and if the baby is alright in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Luke and Rory are fine. Lorelai ended up hitting her head on the bash board really hard,Lorelai strained her neck, something happened with her spinal cord, sprained her back, Fractured vertebrae, Internal bleeding from kidney,spleen,Lungs,Heart, and Fractured ribs. The doctor told Luke the baby didn't make it. Luke nodded. They don't know if Lorelai is going to make it. Luke nodded again holding back tears. The doctor went away and then Luke went and sat next to Emily. Rory came up on his lap and said

Mama gonna be okay she is strong.

He smiled and hugged her. Find out what happens to Lorelai in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorelai was in a coma for two weeks. Luke sat with her holding her hand the whole time she was asleep. When she woke up she said it hurts. Luke got the nurse. After the nurse left Lorelai asked if the baby was alright. Luke looked down and then looked up at her beautiful blue eyes. Lorelai knew by this the baby didn't make it. Lorelai started crying. Luke moved his chair closer to her bed and she asked him to cuddle with her. He got in her bed and cuddled with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later they let Luke take Lorelai home. Lorelai has been ignoring Luke for the last two days. He just brushed it off because he thought it was just because of the accident. When they got home Lorelai went running to our room and went in the bathroom. Luke walked upstairs into their room. Luke asked Lorelai to unlock the door but she wouldn't open it so he opened it by using a coin. When he opened the door he saw... **Find out what he saw when he entered the bathroom in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

When he walked into the bathroom he saw what he thought she would never do. She was cutting her waists and crying. Lorelai why are you doing that. Because I killed our baby and I want to kill my self because- No you didn't kill the baby it wasn't your fault for the car accident. She kept crying and finally she let him take the razor blade from her. Lorelai, I don't want to see you do this again. Okay. You promise. I promise. Okay come here, baby. She went to him and sat on his lap and cried until she fell asleep. He carefully carried her to the bed and tucked her in.


	19. Chapter 19

It's a month later and Lorelai has been ignoring Luke and Rory. Today Emily and Richard were coming for a visit. Emily and Richard got here and Lorelai came out of their room and hugged Emily and Richard hello and then went back into the bedroom. What's wrong with her Emily asked. Still upset about the baby not making it. I'm gonna go talk to her. Okay but if she snaps at you I'm sorry. Okay I'm going in. **Find out what Lorelai and Emily talk about in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

When Emily walked into the room she didn't see Lorelai in the bed. But she did see the bathroom light on. She went to open the door but it was locked. She asked Lorelai to open the door and got no response. She panicked and quickly pulled a coin out of her purse and opened the door. What she saw horrified her.


	21. Chapter 21

When she opened the door what she saw horrified her. She saw Lorelai unconscious with a razor blade in her hands. Emily quickly ran to tell Luke and Richard. When she found them she yelled

Lorelai is unconscious on the bathroom floor with a razor blade in her hands.

Luke went running into their bathroom with Richard right behind him. Emily stayed with Rory in her room because Rory heard Emily telling Luke and Richard about Lorelai and she hears Luke say Lorelai all the time to her mom and she went running after Richard to see what was wrong but Emily brought her back to her room because Rory was too young to see Lorelai like that. Luke and Richard carried Lorelai out to Luke's truck. Luke drove Lorelai to the hospital and Emily and Richard met him there with Rory. Lorelai got taken back to a room immediately so the doctors could run tests on her. See what the doctors say in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

After hours of taking tests the doctor finally came out to tell us what happened. The doctor said

She was going to ended up cutting her waists like she did before but when she got out the razor blade it fell and when she got it she cut her waists with it she fell down but her head hit the sink and then she fell down and hit her head on the bathroom floor but the baby is okay.

Luke said

Baby we don't have a baby. We ended up losing our second baby a month ago in a car accident.

The doctor said

Well the doctor and the nurse who told you the baby didn't make it was wrong but the baby is alive in her stomach.

Okay

Find out what Lorelai's reaction is in the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Luke was sitting next to Lorelai's bed and holding her hand. She woke up an hour after he got in her room. Where am I? Honey, you're at the hospital. Why am I at the hospital? Baby, you're are here because you cut your waists with a razor blade again and then ended up falling down and hitting your head on the sink and then the floor. Lorelai was crying. Baby, what's wrong? I broke my promise and you'll never believe me again. Baby, that's not true. She kept rambling and then she said you're going to break off the engagement because you can't trust me anymore. Not a chance, Baby. Why would you think that? Because you can't trust me not to break any of my promises when we're married and what happens if I break the promises I make up at the altar. Baby, you would never to do that if you're sober but if you tell me you were drunk and what you did was wrong then I would forgive you. But what happens if I'm not drunk and I do it. Baby, if you do then if you say what you were wrong for doing it then we'll work it out. But what if we don't work it out? Baby, we'll work it out even if we have to separate for a little then we will but we won't ever lose each other. I'll make sure of it. Okay. Well I got some news from the doctor. Is it good or bad news? Good. Okay, what did the doctor say to you? He said the baby is still alive. Are you kidding? No. Oh my gosh we're having another baby. She squeezed him tight and squealed.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my gosh the baby's alive. Oh, Luke we get to have another baby. I'm so happy. So am I. The doctor walked in. The doctor kept talking to both of them and they just kept nodding their heads and pretend to be listening but they were just thinking about the baby. The doctor said we could find out the gender if we wanted. We both said yes. The doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine and zoomed in on the baby. You have a healthy baby...

 **Find out what the gender is in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

You have a healthy baby boy. Oh my gosh it's a boy. A boy that's means I can teach our little fella how to play baseball. Lorelai said you know us Gilmores don't have hand eye coordination. Well maybe this one will be different than you and Rory and have hand coordination because I have hand eye coordination and also he's a boy. She began sobbing between sobs she said that was very sexist and hurtful because she can do some of the things he does. Oh baby I didn't mean it like that. I like that you don't have hand eye coordination because instead you get dressed put make up on even though you're already beautiful without it but you don't listen to me and you go to your classes and you take care of Rory while I'm playing sports. Watching Rory is a sport because you have to run around with her until she runs out of energy. Okay she said still sobbing. Luke mumbled to himself Pregnant women what a joy. She asked what he mumbled to himself and he said I love you.


End file.
